涙の奇跡 (Namida no kiseki)
by Chokoreto Hime
Summary: Aveces lloramos por un milagro, y eso lo mas hermoso que nos podria pasar... -Largate! tu ya no eres nadie-Grito la castaña al Joven frente a ella -Te equivocas es mi hija y luchare por ustedes-contesto el de ojos ambar.. -¿Mamma, quien es el?- pregunto una pequeña castaña de brillantes ojos color chocolate -solo un conocido Kiseki-chan -contesto la madre de ella (10 años despues.)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola como están!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! le pertenece a Akira Amano y yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro y par entretenimiento si fuera mío Sasagawa Kyoko moriría en el ataque de Squalo.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**涙の奇跡 (Namida no kiseki)**

**Traduccion: Milagros de lagrimas**

**By: Hime-chan**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 1: Inicio**_

_"Muchas veces nos preguntamos por qué le destino nos hase malas jugadas...pero yo aprendí que eso solo son pruebas que pone Dios (Miura Haru)"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La habitación se encontraba en un silencio incómodo para ambos jóvenes, ella de tan solo 24 años miro al joven de también 24, ella tenía su semblante deprimente, el solamente tenía la mirada hacia abajo._

_-Perdóname Haru, yo no qui…..- intento hablar el castaño –Es mejor que no digas más Tsunayoshi- contesto ella interrumpiendo lo que él quería decir, toda bajo la atenta mirada de una peli-caramelo que veía la escena al final del pasillo, esta sonreía con orgullo al ver su obra._

_-Pero yo quiero explicarte- intento decir el nuevo jefe Vongola –No ahí nada que se pueda explicar, no debí ilusionarme, tu siempre la amaste a ella- contesto con una sonrisa rota, el sintió algo oprimirse en su pecho,- te hare llegar los papeles del divorcio- dijo la peli-chocolate mientras tomaba su maleta –Se feliz- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla._

_-Por favor no me odies- dijo el antes de que se fuera –Es muy tarde para decir eso- contesto mientras salía de la gran mansión Vongola, siendo escoltada por dos de sus guarda espaldas – _¿_se encuentra bien Sawada-sama?- pregunto una peli-naranja de ojos gises –si Lisa-chan me encuentro bien solo quiero salir de aquí- contesto ella con los ojos acuosos pero con una sonrisa rota._

_-Permítame su maleta Sawada-sama- Dijo otra de cabello azul-berenjena y ojos verdes –Arigatou~ Akari-chan- dijo la Señora Sawada, dentro del auto se encontraba un hombre mayor el cual tenía el rostro cubierto, este le sonrió a la castaña y el auto comenzó a moverse._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Se podía ver a la castaña que aún era la señora Sawada en un asiento de uno de los jets privados de los varia, su destino **"Namimori, Japón"** a su lado el anciano sonrió con tristeza, -¿Por qué no se lo dijiste Haru-chan?- dijo el mientras tomaba las manos de ella –No tenía caso Abuelo- contesto ella mientras veía por la ventana –Pero él tiene que saberlo- insistió el –Eso no hubiera cambiado las cosas- dijo ella soltando un suspiro mientras tomaba su vientre y sonreía._

_Un sonido la trajo de vuelta al mundo, ese algo era su móvil –Moshi moshi- contesto ella –Me entere, ¿cuando llegas-? pregunto una voz infantil, -Dentro de unas horas Cerezo- contesto ella –Vengan a mi casa, eres mi hermana después de todo-contesto seria la infante –Pero….- intento desistir la castaña –Mis padres así lo hubieran querido- contesto la pequeña niña –Esta bien Imotou, llevare a 2 de mis sirvientes y a alguien especial- contesto ella –Entere mas personas mejor- contesto **"Cerezo".**_

_"es hora de un Inicio sin ti Tsunayoshi, un inicio donde tal vez pueda ser feliz con este pequeño ser que nacio de mi amor por ti"- pensó la castana mientras caia en los brazos de Morfeo._

* * *

(◠‿◠) hola chicas ¿cómo están?...espero que bien...aun no eh actualizado ¿amiga o enemiga? por la falta de inspiración...mi musa y yo estamos peleadas...

(◡‿◡) aparte han ocurrido muchas cosas que quisiera contarles pero no tendría tiempo...

(◕‿◕) al fin solo me quedan dos semestres para salir de la preparatoria...

(~￣▽￣)~ Ya se acercan las vacaciones y... Sí... ¡MÁS ANIME! YEAH!...NO MAS TRABAJOS... NI TAREASS!

(+_+) pero lo malo es que iré a extraordinarios

(✖╭╮✖) necesito conseguir a mi heredero/a

(≧◡≦) pero por lo demás me alegro

(¬_¬) aunque odio a una de mis profess...

(╥_╥) bueno sin más y espero no recibir amenazas de muerte les dejo este otro proyecto que me gustaría hacer y pues me gustaría su opinión...

¡Sin más las dejo con esto y que tengan un lindo verano!

¡No diré mi nombre no vaya a ser que alguien tenga una Death Note!

[Exagerada] o les presento a mi inner neko-chan...neko-chan ellas son las lectoras/es [¡un gusto mis futuros subordinados!] Jeje no le hagan caso es una loquilla de primera xD y pronto actualizare las demás historias solo que mi musa me deje xD

Bye bye se despide Hime-chan [y Neko-sama]


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo Minna-San!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! le pertenece a Akira Amano y yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro y par entretenimiento si fuera mío Hiba-chan tendría su propios Ova's.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**涙の奇跡 (Namida no kiseki)**

**Traducción: Milagros de lagrimas**

**By: Hime-chan (¡la Princesa de Chocolate!) [Y de Neko-sama!]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Capítulo 2: ¿Un día común?_**

**_"Es mejor levantarse y mostrar una sonrisa, que quedarte esperando a que alguien te quiera rescatar, porque solo tú te puedes levantar sin tropezar ("Cerezo")"_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_3 Meses después_**

Los rumores de que la Señora Vongola se separaba de su Marido no tardaron en esparcirse por todas las familias aliadas y algunas enemigas, las Señoras de los aliados más poderosos de la Vongola se enfurecían al escuchar la razón de tan linda y hermosa pareja se divorciara.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Vongola una peli caramelo gozaba de sus privilegios como futura señora Vongola o eso creía que sería su título, mas sin embargo una de las jefas aliadas a la familia le dejo muy en claro cuál era su lugar y posición.

_**-Flash back-**_

_**Se encontraba una peli caramelo caminando dentro de una Tienda de ropa muy exclusiva al sur de Francia, pero antes de seguir caminando choco con una hermosa mujer de cabellos ondulados de un hermoso color dorado y unos ojos tan rojos como las sangre y una piel como la más fina porcelana junto a esta mujer de unos aparentes 25 años una pequeña niña de unos 2 años cabello rubio y ojos bicolor.**_

_**-Oh! Pero si eres tu mi querida Aura, que agradable sorpresa encontrarte - dijo la de cabello caramelo –No podría decir lo mismo Sasagawa, para mí y mi hija nos es desagradable tu presencia- contesto la rubia –Creo que deberías redactarte, esa no es la forma de referirte a la futura Señora Vongola- dijo Sasagawa sonriendo con altanería.**_

_**-No creo que tú seas la Señora Vongola ya que para todos tu solo eres la "Otra" en la Vida de Tsunayoshi- contesto Aura –Soy su prometida y su futura esposa, así que soy la señora Vongola- dijo ella con rabia –Solo ahí y habrá una señora Vongola y esa es Sawada Haru , tú no eres nadie en este mundo- termino caminando con su hija en brazos hacia la salida –¡ Esto no se queda así Aura Black Rose, tu, tu hija y tu estúpido esposo me las pagaran!- dijo ella antes de que la rubia saliera**_

_**En un rápido movimiento la peli-caramelo era apresada entre la pared y un cuchillo –Atrévete a hacerle algo a Mukuro o a Nagi y considera a Tsuna Viudo antes de casarse contigo-los ojos de la Black Rose brillaban con Odio, después de su amenaza salió tomada de la mano con la pequeña niña, dejando a la prometida de Tsuna con una cara aterrada.**_

_**-Fin Flash back-**_

Esa maldita rubia tendría su merecido y el Idiota de Mukuro también, ya que ella había sido víctima de sus ilusiones, estaba harta de que a cada momento la compararan con la estúpida de Haru, ella era mejor que la Primavera, era bonita, Famosa, sexy el deseo de cualquier hombre, pero aun así aquella niña ruidosa que conoció en su juventud venía a quitarle todo lo que le pertenecía, porque Tsunayoshi le pertenecía, con esos pensamientos se dirijo al despacho del capo Vongola.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"Namimori, Japón"**_

Se podía ver a la Señora Vongola caminar con un bulto en su vientre, su mirada se veía brillante, junto a ella una niña de unos 12 años cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos miel con destellos dorados, su cabello atado a dos coletas altas, su nombre Sakura Misuto –Sugoi que hermoso está el Baby!- chillaba de emoción la de ojos miel –Jeje tienes razón Imotou~, mi bebe es hermoso- contesto la de ojos Chocolate.

De seguro a el abuelo le encantaran las fotos del ultrasonido,-kyaa! Muero por ponerlas en el álbum!- la actitud positiva de Sakura hacia que Haru se olvidara de sus problemas, aquella niña fue su salvación, ella la conocía desde que tenía 12(Haru) años los padres de ambas llevaban una linda amistad, y pues a ella la consideraban como otra hija ya que la señora Misuto, batallo mucho para tener a Sakura.

Detuvieron su andar al llegar a una hermosa mansión de 2 pisos color crema –Tadaima!- gritaron ambas al unísono a su encuentro salió un hombre ya mayor su cabello lleno de canas sus ojos color café cansados pero llenos de afecto y en su rostro dibujada una gran sonrisa cargada de cariño.

-Okaeri! como les fue mi Bambina-pregunto a la menor –¡Muy bien Oji-chan, a Onee-Chan, le realizaron un ultra sonido y el Doctor dijo que el Baby estaba muy sano!- contesto ella –oh que alivio, ya creía yo que por comer tanto dulce, el pobre bebe se había convertido en Panqueque- comento una pelinegra de ojos gris-amatista –Mou~ porque eres tan cruel Ushio-chan?- pregunto Haru a la pelinegra –me gusta molestarte- contesto ella

-Ya no peleen Ushio-Aneki, Haru-Onee-chan- las regano la niña Misuto –bueno y por qué no vamos a comer la comida esta lista- dijo Timoteo al ver que las dos mayores estaban a punto de pelear, sus miradas chocaban y parecían salir chispas.

-Siii!- dijo la niña sin darse cuenta del Habiente tenso –"siempre tan despistada"-pensó Timoteo al ver a la niña, pero bueno que podía hacer con esas mujeres, a todas las consideraba sus hijas –Oji-chan donde están Liz-nee y Akari-nee?- pregunto la niña y ahora que se daba cuenta ese par había desaparecido desde en la mañana dejándole toda la limpieza de la casa.

-no sé dónde están Sakurita-chan- contesto el con una sonrisa forzada mientras acomodaba su mandil de color rosa con corazones, el cual le había regalado la pequeña Sakura -"Pero cuando las vea, recibirán un castigo"- pensó, sin darse cuenta que una aura oscura comenzaba a rodearlo, la cual hizo que Ushio y Haru pararan su pelea y comenzaran a temblar, lo pero que podías cometer en esa casa era enfadar a Timoteo y eso solo sucedía por dos cosas o le dejabas todo el quehacer de la casa o simplemente te burlabas de su preciado mandil.

"Pobres" pensaron las tres mujeres presentes mientras caminaban hacia el comedor junto a un Timoteo con una sonrisa muy dulce y escalofriante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Y aquí está en nuevo capítulo!**

**Jajá casi me hago de la pura risa cuando escribí la parte de Timoteo jajá**

**Bueno como habrán visto cambie el nombre del fic, este era el nombre que le quería poner, pero estaba tan apurada que puse lo primero que se me ocurrió, espero y les guste**

**Le agradesco personalmente a: mary-animeangel, DarkinocensDLT, NeoKyoKurama, kana12**

**Gracias chicas por sus reviews bueno nos leemos después**

_**Chokoreto Hime o Namikaze Hime-chan**_


End file.
